retour dans le passé
by AnonymeH
Summary: Je ne voulais pas mettre les personnages mais ne sachant pas comment faire... J'ai été obligée   mais bon un petit retour dans le passé pour notre courageuse griffondore... A voir   elle n'y trouvera pas que la vengeance...


_**Bon je me débarrasse de cette histoire trop de temps qu'elle traîne dans mes dossiers XD désolée pour mes autres fictions je les reprendrais quand j'aurais le temps. En effet je tente un truc fou je suis en PACES médecine… donc pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit^^**_

_**Soyez indulgente elle est vieille et je suis déçue par ma fin… Bisous !**_

J'atterris durement sur les pierres froides de la Grande Salle. J'était de retour, dans un monde meilleur, je l'espérai. Je vous sens paumé... On a gagné la guerre, mais au prix de combien de vies? Parmi le nombre incalculable de morts, il y avait Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, Ronald, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Fred, George... Trop de morts, alors, je suis revenue en arrière, là où tout pouvais changer. Juste quelques petits changements dans l'histoire, le passé. Après une erreur lamentable de calcul, je me suis retrouvée en octobre 1977, je devais arriver quelques heures avant la grande bataille. Ça aurait pu être pire, on va dire que je recommence presque à la base.

Je me suis retrouvée embarquée par la bande des déjantés séniors, j'ai nommé les Maraudeurs, ancêtre du trio d'Or désormais détruit, ainsi que les filles dont Lili Evans. Je rencontrai Peter, pauvre petite pourriture.

Je l'ai coincé à Préaulard, nous avons transplané, et je l'ai laissé, mort, dans une ruelle de Londres, une rose sur le cœur et la marque des ténèbres, fraîche encore, bien en vue. Il fut le premier d'une longue liste. Belatrix Black, Lestrange, Macnair, Rosier, Croupton Jr, Yaxley... Les plus dangereux furent exterminés dans l'ombre. J'étais devenue une meurtrière.

Une fois cette folie vengeresse calmée, quelques horcruxes détruits, voire tout ceux créé à cette époque, qui furent faciles à retrouver (l'avantage de bien connaître Harry), je me suis tenue à peu près tranquille. J'avais grandement fait avancer les choses et je tenais l'Ordre au courant à l'aide de sonnets, que j'envoyais accompagnés d'une rose rouge, j'expliquais qui, où, quand, comment et pourquoi j'avais frappé. Personne ne me soupçonnait, je vivais simplement avec les maraudeurs, participant parfois à leurs conneries, tout de même plus sérieuse qu'eux. Ce qui était loin d'être dur. Au fur et à mesure, une sortie s'est profilée, je pourrai rentrer chez moi, mais en avais-je envie? J'avais mes amis.

Et IL me courrait après.

En effet, ma plus grande difficultés en 1977 ne fut pas les mangemorts et Voldemort, bizarrement, non, eux, je les décimais allégrement, non, mon plus grand soucis avait un prénom, et même un nom. Et plus j'essayais de le fuir, plus il me draguait. Au début, ce fut une drague basique, discutions, regards, compliments, massages... Puis vint l'époque des présents, les bouquets de fleurs, les friandises, une nouvelle plume, un livre, un balais... J'avais une chambre seule, et, quand j'en sortais, l'odeur des fleurs me suivait partout. J'eus aussi le droit à un superbe dîner aux chandelles... Comment résister? Comment aurai-je pu?

Je n'ai pas pu, et c'est à tous les coins sombres, ou non, que l'on pouvait nous voir nous embrasser à en perdre la raison. Je savais qu'il ne me restait que peu de temps, mon amour aussi. Alors on a fait un truc fou. On s'est marié. Il me l'a demandé au bal de la nouvelle année, à la rentrée de janvier. Et j'ai accepté. Parce que cette vie me convenait, une vie à ses côtés, sans penser qu'il était mort à l'heure de la mienne. Mon maraudeur sexy. Nous nous sommes mariés lors des vacances de février, le 14 plus exactement, qui tombait vraiment bien cette année-là. C'est donc au bord du lac de Poudlard, le 14 février 1978 que je dis oui à celui qui devint mon mari. Dieu, nous passâmes notre nuit de noce à fêter cette événement avec nos amis.

Ces derniers et nos professeurs, dont mon futur directeur Albus Dumbledore, nous offrîmes un voyage tous frais payés à Paris. Une semaine hors du temps, une semaine où je trouvai la solution pour rentrer chez moi, dans mon temps. Le compte rendu à nos amis fut fait par mon mari, il contînt nos énormes sourires et un mot " Génial ". J'étais une femme mariée, et je rentrai une semaine plus tard.

Une semaine magnifique, et sanglante. Je profitai de mon mari, oh ça oui, et de mes amis. J'en profitai aussi pour calmer Rogue. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, je savais qu'à la fin, il serait le meilleur d'entre nous. Je ne tua pas Malefoy sénior non plus, j'adorais trop son fils, mais je lui fis très peur, genre chambre des secrets et descendant de Serpentard. Un matin, je dis au revoir à mon mari, sans lui dire que notre bébé grandissait au creux de mon sein. Je réapparus au centre de la Grande Salle. Ma vie allait être différente. Je me tournai vers Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, qui me souriaient, heureux, mais surtout vivant. Harry portait sa cicatrice au creux de son front, avais-je échoué?

Je me retournait vers Albus et demandai d'une voix blanche:

" Ai-je réussi? "

Mais je fus happé dans une étreinte; Remus, Sirius, James et Lili. Mon mari était vivant, mes amis aussi...

"Que s'est-il passé?

- Il a essayé de tuer Harry en pleine rue. Harry avait 4 ans. Le sort a ricoché, sauf que Voldy n'avait plus d'horcruxe. Albus a dis que c'était grâce à toi, tu as sacrifié tellement!

- J'ai réussiiiiii!

- Hey, tu es toujours ma femme Mrs Black...

- Mme Granger-Black, s'il te plaît mon cher. Et j'ai un truc à te dire, Sir'

- Oui, Hermione mignonne?

- J'espère que t'es motive, parce que pour la déco, je ne veux pas de sortilèges... Et que t'es pas trop rouillé non plus, va falloir le gérer le mini-maraudeur...

- Mais ma chérie... Harry est grand, et j'ai déjà fait notre chambre...

- Mais qu'il est con! soupira Lily, c'est vraiiiiiiiiiiii, trop bien ma chérie! Je suis trop heureuse!

- Hein, j'ai pas compris, là, s'exclama Sirius Black

- T'es peut être plus vieux maintenant, mais c'est pas ça qui va t'empêcher d'être ... papa, le vieux", affirmai-je dans un grand sourire

Ce que je n'avais absolument prévu par contre, c'est sa réaction... Et le fait de devoir déranger Pompom pour cause d'évanouissement d'un futur papa trop émotif en plein milieu de la Grande Salle...


End file.
